


Take a leap

by ChocolateLime



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Birthday Presents, Freeform, Friends to Lovers, Inspired by Shadowhunters (TV), M/M, Oneshot, Take a leap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateLime/pseuds/ChocolateLime
Summary: Magnus and Alec have been dancing around each other for months, can they get their act together before one of them decides its time to move on?





	Take a leap

**Author's Note:**

> I cant get this story out of me head so I've written it down instead. I've not abandoned my WIP, I'll be back to it very soon. I have to admit its been nice just writing a short one-shot!

“Remind me again why I agreed to this Izzy.” Alec couldn’t believe he was doing this, His little sister must have tricked him somehow, and there was no way he was going through with it. 

Isabelle sighed, “You are doing this Alec, because it’s your turn to take a step out of your comfort zone. You and Magnus have been dancing round each-other ever since he moved here. He has made an effort, tried to be what he thinks you want. Don’t you think it’s about time you returned the gesture, show him that you can live in each others worlds and that there is a guy hidden somewhere inside you that’s capable of having fun.”

Alec sighed, he knew she was right. Magnus had opened the Pandemoniun night club in the heart of the city 8 months ago. Alec was a Special Agent with the FBI and was in charge of a serial case, the last murder having taken place less than a week after Magnus opened his club in the alley behind his building. Somewhere after solving the case Alec’s friends seemed to become ever more entwined with the club owner and his companions, dragging the ever serious Alec along with them. 

Their joint friends had a pool going on how long it would take for the pair to stop this ridiculous game that continued between them. Magnus would flirt outrageously, but somehow never found the confidence to make a move. Alec would blush profusely at the flirting and spend his evenings watching the beautiful man dance, meet for coffee breaks while they were working, and spend hours at night texting. Alec often wished he had the confidence in real life that sometimes krept up on him while they were texting. This was when Alec was able to return the flirty banter offered by Magnus. 

In the last couple of months Magnus really seemed to be making an effort to show Alec that they had more than just an intense physical attraction. He had arranged for the group of friends to go for sophisticated dinners, they had been on trips to museums and had even joined Alec on the archery range. Which Alec would happily do again as Magnus seemed to need a lot of manoeuvring to get into the right positions and he was never going to tire of an excuse to touch the other man. Alec often wondered if he was getting his intel from his sister on things he liked to do outside work. Of course all of these were group outings, Magnus hadn’t built up the courage to actually ask for a date, outside of flirting that is. 

So here Alec was, sat in his sisters room. Tonight was Magnus birthday and in true Magnus style he had arranged a heaven and hell party in his club. Everyone had to dress for the theme. Alec had originally declined the invite, thinking he would feel too out of place having to dress up. Magnus had pleaded with him, “Please Angel, its my birthday, and you don’t really need to dress up, just put on some wings over your normal clothes, you can take them off as soon as you are through the door.”

Alec had replied, “I’ll think about it okay?” But the look on Magnus face told him that the other man knew he wouldn’t be coming, the look on his face made Alec’s heart ache, as if he had resigned himself to Alec never returning his affections. It wasn’t that Alec didn’t want Magnus, it was that he was clueless as to how to proceed, apart from a couple of tipsy kisses and one or two unfulfilling fumbles over the years, Alec was completely new to both emotional and physical intimacy. The look on Magnus face told him he had to do something, he had to make a statement and return the mans affections, someone like Magnus wouldn’t wait around forever and what better night than his birthday to move on and forget all about Alec. 

Isabelle was delighted when Alec had enlisted her help in finding a way to finally close the gap between the pair, to make a statement that he absolutely was interested and prepared to step out of his comfort zone to prove it to the other man. What Alec wasn’t prepared for was for Izzy to throw herself into this mission quite so wholeheartedly. He should have known something was amiss a couple of days ago when she attacked him with a tape measure. “Cant you just go on the size clothes I wear, I haven’t changed.”

With a smirk she replied, “No little brother, it has to fit exactly for the effect I’m after.” It was only sat in her room now it was too late to back out that the true horror of what she had planned really hit him. She presented Alec with a pair of shiny dark read, leather trousers, A sheer black shirt that might as well not be there at all and a pair of new shiny black shoes. Alec began to change as Izzy stepped out of the room, “Alec, you need to take your undies off, there’s no room for them in this costume, I’ll give you five minutes to change.”

Alec could barely look in the mirror, he didn’t recognise himself. It turned out that the shirt only had three buttons, exposing his chest almost to the navel, the rest of him visible through the black material. The leather pants Izzy gave him clung to him like a second skin, no wonder she had been so thorough with the tape measure. He could literally see every muscle defined under the leather material and was suddenly glad for every minute of time he spent in the gym, running and at the range. The moment when his sister re-entered the room was the moment he was exclaiming that he couldn’t do this. “Izzy, you can literally see…well everything, id be no more on display than if I went in naked.” He glanced down at his crotch taking in the reality of the truth of his statement. 

Isabelle indicated for her brother to sit opposite her, “It’s so much better than naked Alec, its like you are a gift all wrapped up that Magnus can open. This is you making a statement and showing him that just as he can make an effort to live in your world, you can also fit in his. Compromise has to come from you both, plus, I like playing dress up with you!”

Alec resigned himself to go through with whatever his sister had in store, he wanted Magnus, he had done for months. The only thing more terrifying than his outfit was the thought of Magnus getting bored waiting for him and finding someone else to go home with tonight. 

 

~~~~~

 

Magnus was turning 30, he should be ready to go out for the time of his life. He was a successful club owner in the best city in the world, what he lacked in family was more than made up for with an amazing group of friends who were better than any family he could have been born with. Yet something was missing, Magnus wanted more than anything to find what so many other people around him had. With the new additions to his group of friends, everyone seems to be finding their other half. Clary was dating the beautiful Isabelle Lightwood, Ragnor and Cat seemed to have successfully moved from friends to partners and the most unlikely couple he’d met was Simon and Jace. They didn’t seem to have much in common, and squabbled like children half the time, but at the end of every night they would find there way back to each other usually in a sickening public display of affection. 

Raphael didn’t really understand why Magnus seemed so bothered and often commented that he was happy with his single life. Magnus however wanted more, and he wanted it with the stunningly sexy Special Agent Lightwood. Just when he thought they were moving towards each other one of them would back off, Magnus never 100% sure if it was what Alexander wanted. The fear of rejection holding him back, not wanting to spoil their existing friendship in case it left him with nothing.

All this left Magnus getting ready or the biggest party the Pandemonium had ever seen with very little enthusiasm. He was thinking of all the things he wanted instead, a real date with Alexander, not one where he makes sure there are at least three other people are present, or a coffee just the two of them where Magnus was claiming that the most convenient place for him to have a quick ten minutes was over thirty minutes away from his apartment but conveniently near Alec’s offices. What Magnus really wanted was a clear sign that Alec wanted him as more than just a friend. 

Part of him thought he should just move on, he was torturing himself with late night text conversations where he would be convinced the other man felt the same way, only to doubt things at the last minute. At least moving on might stop the incredibly inappropriate dreams that left Magnus panting and achingly hard. He could never admit to his friend that he was the subject of every sex dream and fantasy he’d had since the day they met The idea of moving on wasn’t as easy as he first thought, every woman or man he glanced at he compared to Alexander, it was as if the other man had left no room for anyone else to touch Magnus in either mind or body. In fact his one attempt at a one night stand since the pair had met ended in disaster as Magnus felt wrong about the whole thing, like he was betraying both Alec and himself. So he put a stop to it before he even got started. 

It was ridiculous really, how was he betraying someone who he only had a friendship with. He never felt that way about any of his other friends, and he’d managed more than his fair share of one night stands in the past with no problem. 

Magnus desperately hoped Alexander turned up tonight for his birthday, he didn’t care if he turned up in a work suit, he would still be the sexiest person in the room. He could easily forgo all the half-naked leather clad bodies in the club for one drink with Alec. Magnus was dragged out of this thoughts by a beeping on his phone. 

Isabelle Lightwood

I-Really looking forward to tonight, I’ve got you an amazing birthday present ;)

M-I’m intrigued, but I know I’ll love it, you have impeccable taste my dear. 

I-I really think I’ve outdone myself, even by your standards!

M-Tell me Isabelle, have you managed to convince your dashing brother to come tonight?

I-You know Alec, I cant convince him of anything, he will make up his own mind. But either way Magnus, please give him a little more time, he’s worth the wait.

M-Sigh, see you soon Isabelle xx

I-See you soon, I’m bringing your gift to the club. Xxx

Magnus was pondering what his gift could be, security on Pandemonium was a huge deal after opening week and his staff searched everyone on entry, very little was allowed to be brought inside and Isabelle knew this. Pushing his thoughts to one side for now Magnus shrugged on the finishing touches of his costume. 

 

Magnus had put a lot of thought into his costume. At first he thought the obvious choice for him was the devil, but given that he’d nicknamed Alexander ‘My Angel’ he thought he’d dress as one himself. The tips of his hair were silver with glitter throughout, he had on a pair of snug white leather pants, no shirt, just his trademark chains that hung low on his body. The last item of clothing was white leather short sleeves he shrugged over his shoulders, they were perfect to keep on his white and silver wings to complete the costume. Magnus felt like he had achieved what he set out to, if in fact Alec turned up tonight there was no way he would be able to resist this naughty angel. He had kept his makeup fairly simple, silvery highlighter on his cheeks, smoky grey eyes with his trademark black eyeliner and a shimmer across his skin which would ensure the light always caught him in just the right way. 

 

It was 10pm, early for Magnus to arrive, but his club was full of hundreds of people and they were all there for his birthday. Drink in hand he was determined to not spend the entire night staring at the door watching for his angel. He had become distracted by turning down the fifth offer of some no strings fun so far tonight and hadn’t glanced at the door for at least 10 minutes. That’s why he looked absolutely shocked to be enveloped in a huge hug by the two most beautiful women in the place, Izzy and Clary squealed happy birthday and made way for Simon and Jace to say hello as well, he must have missed them all come in. Magnus couldn’t help it, Alec obviously wasn’t with them and as much as he tried to hide it the disappointment was apparent on his face. He had no idea who but one of the group had ordered them all drinks and Magnus was happy to down his in one. “Go easy Magnus, it’s early and you have to open my gift to you.” Isabelle smirked like the devil she was dressed as when she spoke. 

 

Magnus had resolved himself to snap out of this misery, why should he miss all the fun on his birthday for a man who didn’t show up for him. He was going to open his gift and then search the club for the mots attractive man or woman available and clear his mind of everything to do with Special Agent Alec Lightwood. “Okay then dear, let’s have my present.”

“You need to go find Raphael, I left your gift with him.”

As Magnus walked away he could swear he could hear the group, who had been joined by Cat and Ragnor burst out laughing. Ignoring them he made his way across the club, he could see Raphael, there was no gift in his hand, just his own drink of choice, and Magnus really didn’t want to share a bloody Mary with his friend. 

“Hi Raph, Izzy sent me over, she said you had my gift.” Raphael spluttered into his drink, “…your gift, is that what she’s calling this? Well its not here anymore, if I’m not wrong it’s on the dance floor.” Why on earth would someone put a gift on the dance floor, were they looking for someone to fall over it and sue his club for negligence. 

Magnus mood was getting worse by the minute, he couldn’t find anything on the dancefloor. He also wasn’t in the mood to go back to his so called friends. Figuring the dancefloor was a good place to distract himself, he began to move to the music, hoping to forget all things Lightwood. He had only been dancing for five minutes when he saw something that immediately drew his attention, and that something was the most sinful ass he had ever seen in his life. That ass belonged to a pair of long muscular legs that seemed to go on forever and were clad in dark red leather that looked as if it was painted on. Magnus couldn’t draw his eyes away form the way the other man was moving on the dance floor, and couldn’t take his mind off the way in which he knew they could move together. 

Forcing his eyes upwards Magnus admired the mans back, clearly visible through the material that made up his shirt. He could see every ripple of muscle as the man danced and was imagining those toned arms wrapped around him. Magnus moved closer to the other man, matching the way he moved to the music. It was when the other man turned round that Magnus’ brain completely malfunctioned and he couldn’t process what he was seeing.

His raven hair was tipped with red dye, his toned chest and abs visible through the shirt. Dark and Smokey lined eyes were staring into his soul and the man’s skin shimmered all over. “Happy birthday Magnus.” The familiar deep and husky voice whispered into his ear sending chills throughout his body. “Dance with me.” Completely unable to speak, Magnus allowed those arms to envelope him, his body following the movements of the other without any conscious thought. The feeling of those arms was better than he thought, the body pressed against him was better than and he imagined either in his dreams or fantasies. 

“Talk to me Magnus, is this okay? Are we going to give this a go?” Instantly Magnus was snapped back to reality, “You came, I thought you wouldn’t.” If Alexander could see the tears welling up in his eye he was too much of a gentleman to comment. “I can’t believe you’re here. And wow, look at you. I thought you would be impressive under all the stuffy clothes you wear but…wow…you are truly stunning, in every way.”

The pair were pressed together, moving against each other. “Magnus, you have to answer, are we giving this a go, because if you don’t want me the way I want you then the way we are dancing is completely inappropriate. At this point we could probably still salvage our friendship, but not if this carries on.” Both men suddenly aware that they were rutting against each other, the material of their pants concealing nothing. 

Somehow Magnus was able to regain a little of his composure, standing on his tiptoes he whispered into Alec’s ear. “You really think we can salvage a friendship after this? I can literally feel every inch of you pressed against me, I can feel you'r cock twitch when you feel my breath on your skin. I know you can feel me too, feel what you do to me. How many times have I had to conceal my reactions to you? But not now, now you know how much my body has always wanted you, there is no going back for us now, no more playing it safe.” As if for extra emphasis, Magnus tilted his pelvis and ground himself against Alec’s erection. Alec let out a groan, “We’re doing this then, me and you. I cant tell you how much time I have spent imagining and hoping for this.”

The pair were locked in their movements, never parting for a moment, never letting their eye contact waver. Suddenly aware that they were no longer alone in their bubble, their group of friends dancing along side them. “How do you like your Birthday present Magnus? Do you approve of my work?” Both Alec and Magnus turned to face Isabelle, “Isabelle dear, your gift wrapping skills are exquisite, it makes it hard to want to remove the wrapping.”

“Hard but not impossible I’m sure, do me a favour Magnus, Kiss your gift, I bet on your birthday in the pool we had going…if you make sure I win I’ll dress him up again for you sometime.” Cries of cheat came between the cheers and laughing from their friends. 

Once again the rest of the world drifted away and the pair were back in their bubble, “I imagine Isabelle worked really hard on my gift, it would be nice to do something in return for he, don’t you think?”

Alec grinned, “So you are proposing to kiss me, not because you want to but to make my sister happy?” Alec spoke in a jokey, sarcastic voice. “Alexander, I’d call it a happy coincidence, I get to make your sister happy, who lets face it, got me the best gift possible, and at the same time I get to find out if kissing you is as good as it has been the thousand or more times I’ve imagined it.”

“You imagined kissing me?”

“I’m going to be in trouble if I start listing all the things I’ve imagined doing with you Alexander.”

“Let’s see if I live up to your expectations then.” Not another word was spoken as Alec closed the distance between their lips. Magnus felt as if he was floating above everything, kissing Alec was so much more than he ever thought it could be, when he woke up this morning he never dared to hope he would spend his birthday wrapped up in the arms of the man of his dreams, kissing and dancing, only breaking apart for air occasionally. The only thing he had left to worry about was how they were going to get off the dancefloor without everyone in the club being able to see how affected they were by each other, it looked like they would have to spend all night pressed up close on the dancefloor.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, please let mem know what you think. I love feedback-good or bad!


End file.
